


An Easy Job Indeed

by majesticduxk



Series: smpc [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clothing Kink, Come Marking, M/M, Mild Humour, Show level violence, Snuggling, mild manhandling, minor non consensual touching (not between sam/dean), silk panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/pseuds/majesticduxk
Summary: It was meant to be an easy job, but all’s well that ends well.
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester
Series: smpc [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/707349
Comments: 28
Kudos: 152





	An Easy Job Indeed

**Author's Note:**

> a/n this is for SMPC. Once again my life got in the way, so it's not quite as smutty as I wanted, despite the gorgeous pic that beelikej sent my way
> 
> All mistakes are DEFINITELY my own

There was a certain pattern to their life. Read the newspapers. Find a hunt. Get banged up and dirty. Patch each other up. Fuck like there was no tomorrow. Rinse and repeat. With the sort of life they lead, there was something soothing about the repetition.

Not that Sam likes it all. No, the only part of that Sam really liked was the fucking. And maybe the bit where the town was safe again, but since no one except Dean knew about that, and Dean wasn’t the type to come and bow down and worship at Sam’s feet… 

Not that Sam would mind that. Dean, naked and kneeling, looking at Sam, green eyes peeping through dark lashes. He’d lay his head on Sam’s knee, and lick his lips before kitten licking his way along Sam’s cock. Though processes well and truly disrupted, Sam groaned a little as he spread his legs, trying to give his rapidly filling cock a little more space. He’d only just brushed his hand over his cock when the door burst open, and Dean spilled in, along with bags of food, and what looked like a six pack of beer. 

“Got a little problem there, Sammy?”

Dean’s voice was annoying cheerful and not at all sexy, which meant he wouldn’t be helping with Sam’s _not_ so little problem. Sam threw himself back on the bed. He wasn’t against masturbating in front of Dean – although he preferred it when Dean masturbated in front of him. That was a very pretty site indeed – but the mood was broken. 

Taking a few minutes to feel sorry for himself, and will his erection down to non-painful proportions – Sam finally reached across to grab his bag of junk food. To his pleasurable surprise, it was salad roll. 

“Thought it was burgers.”

Dean answered through a mouthful of burger. 

“ _I_ got burgers. Much as I hate to pander to you and your rabbit food, I can’t deal with another two-day drive with your digestion running on grease and carbs. I don’t know what I did wrong that you need _fiber_ to work properly…”

Zoning out from Dean’s friendly banter, Sam sighed internally. Back on the job. Another day, another corpse. Another salt and burn. Or something equally messy and exhausting. Still - Sam shot a glance at his brother, who was still animatedly talking about Sam’s farts – there wasn’t any place he’d rather be. 

~o~ 

It was three hunts later that things changed. 

Instead of taking them to a ratty hotel, or the library, or the cemetery, or a deserted cabin in the woods, Dean took them to a clothes shop. A fancy suit shop to be exact. Sam didn’t question Dean straight away, though by the hunch of his brother’s shoulders, he was sure expecting it. Instead he wandered slowly around the shop. Reaching out to touch something soft looking, them pulling back. His hands were rough and calloused, and he was afraid he would pull a thread by just looking at them. He’d obviously paused too long in front of a particularly sharp suit, as the owner, came up to him. 

“Oh yes, that one would fit you too perfection, sir.”

Sam span, reaching for his knife. It was the automatic response to a smarmy British voice, but instead of Crowley a bland looking stranger stood there. Coughing into his hand, Sam blushed as the man handed him a handkerchief. It was probably worth more than everything in his entire backpack, Sam thought sadly. 

“Uh… Mr…?”

“Stoats. Reginald Stoats. I have little time, and much to do, if I am to get you and Mr. Winchester outfitted before tonight.” 

What? 

~o~

It had been a fluffy of cloth and thread and a few too many hands on his junk thank you very much, but in not more than a couple of hours Sam was looking very good. In fact, Sam had thought he looked _amazing_ until he laid eyes on his brother. 

And then all his blood fled south. 

Dean’s suit was soft and shimmery, hugging his body like it was made for him. _Which is was_ , his last sensible thought told him. As good as Dean looked, Sam couldn’t want to get him out of that damn fine suit. He took one step forward, and then-

“No, no, enough of that.” 

Mr. Stoats _extremely_ unwelcome hand made contact with Sam’s dick. Well, Sam’s dick was a one-man kinda dick, and it immediately retreated. 

“Why you-“ 

Before Sam could injure the man, Dean had his arm, pulling him back, placing himself in front of Sam. Sam wasn’t too proud to admit he felt a little protected with his brother covering his dick. 

“I’ll let it go this time, Mr. Stoats, as we have places we need to be. But you ever touch my brother like that again, and you won’t have hands left to touch anyone with. Understand?”

Sam hadn’t seen protective Dean in a while, his tone sending a little shiver down Sam’s hardened spine. Mr. Stoats was seemingly unaffected. He just smiled his serene smile, and gestured towards the door. 

“Good luck Mr. Winchester, and happy hunting.”

He stepped forward and clasped Dean’s hand, before whisking off to where he’d come from. Dean stood there for moment, before he took a deep breath. 

“Right. Right. Time we were off then.”

Sam took a step forward, ready to follow, when he stopped short. This had all been weird, and now they were dressed in what were obviously very expensive suits, he’d been touched against his will, and now Dean was dragging him to god knows where! Enough was enough, and Sam wanted answers! 

Answers he would have to wait for, apparently. 

“There’s our ride. C’mon, Sam. I’ll explain in the car.”

~o~

Stretch limos were stupid, Sam decided. In theory there was a lot of room, but with for a man of Sam’s magnificent proportions, it all felt too low to the ground. Dean seemed to be in his element, and was already in the mini bar, pouring a couple of drinks. 

“Should you be drinking?”

Dean wrinkled his nose, before turning back to Sam. He handed him a glass of something dark. 

“My blood is fifty per cent alcohol, so I think one drink will be fine. And it should be pretty standard. Straight in and out. But this time with good food and fancy threads. Every wondered how the other half lives, Sammy?”

Sam sent him a mild bitchface, but took the drink. He took a sip, then took another. That was a good scotch. 

“What I am wondering, is what the hell is going on? Why are we dressed up? Why are we in a limo? And where are we going?” 

Dean had the grace to look a little embarrassed. 

“Look, it’s still a job. It’s just… this woman I knew a long time ago, when you were in college,” he hastened to tell Sam. “It wasn’t serious, but she found out about hunting, because I saved her from a ghost. And she obviously remembered me. Anyway, now she’s married to some rich guy, and they have these house parties, but things have been getting strange. No one has died yet, but Michelle, that’s the name of the girl, is worried something bad is going to happen. They have kickass security, and they haven’t found anything, but she remembered me and-“ 

Dean spread his arms, grinned and gestured to himself. 

Sam tapped a finger. It sounded legitimate. Dean had a pretty good Spidey sense about when he was being bullshitted but- 

“Is she pretty?” 

Dean looked pained. 

“Sammy, I only have eyes for you! I just thought this is our kind of job, and after we gank whatever is causing a problem we can have a fun night.”

Put like that, it sounded wonderful. Perhaps a little too easy. But still wonderful. Deciding to trust his brother, Sam smiled at him. Maybe it would simply be a good night. 

~o~

It was not simple. 

Sam was hanging onto the edge of vortex ready to whisk him into hell, his fingers white and the demon above him about to break them with a poker. Fuck! This wasn’t how he was meant to go! Gritting his teeth, Sam tried to get better purchase, knowing that as soon as this asshole smashed his fingers, he was a goner. It wasn’t fair. This was meant to be simple. It was meant to be fun with his brother and it was meant to be-

A body went flying past him, and Dean’s face was in front of him. He was on his belly, half leaning over the edge as he grabbed Sam under the arms. 

“Quick, Sammy! You gotta get out! This thing is gonna close and-“

“Stop talking and get me out,” Sam barked at his babbling brother. 

Dean gave a curt nod, Sam felt Dean’s arms tense, and then he was being pulled up and up and- 

“Fuck!” 

There was a pinch at the toe of his foot and he was lying on top Dean. Which was a nice place to be, but- 

“Shit! Michelle!” 

Dean pushed Sam off, and was up and across the room. Sam groaned, and lay there a moment longer, before taking stock of his body. His arms were weak and shaking. He was pretty sure there was blood dropping down his face. And his toe hurt like a bitch. But he was alive and nothing seemed irreparably broken. 

It took a while, but Sam found his feed. Dusting himself off, he took a dispassionate look around the ballroom. 

Unsurprisingly, it was in shambles. There was glass everywhere, quite a few bodies – although none of them looked dead – and Michelle was… 

Sam marched over to Dean, who was holding a sobbing Michelle in his arms. 

“Dean! I’m so sorry! I didn’t think, I wouldn’t-“

Dean patted her awkwardly on the back. 

“I know you wouldn’t Michelle. This was… obviously your asshole of a husband. Who. Uh…” Dean cleared his throat. “I pushed him into the vortex. I didn’t mean to, but he was about to break Sam’s fingers and-“

Michelle’s shoulders shook harder for a few seconds, and she leaned into Dean before, pushing back and squaring her shoulders. 

“You have nothing to apologise for. Nothing. I brought you here. You both almost died, and-“ she choked slightly. “But you didn’t.”

Sam took the opportunity to slide in behind Dean, pulling him back into his arms. Subtly he felt Dean’s body, paying attention to anywhere that appeared to be sore. For once, Dean didn’t pull away, and Sam soon relaxed. He accidently made eye contact with Michelle, who just smiled at him in a watery way. 

“I was going to give you a suite here, but after tonight…”

She trailed of and Sam and Dean shook their heads. Yeah, that wasn’t happening. 

“So, I’ve booked you a room across town for a week. Honeymoon suite.” As Dean opened his mouth to argue, she held up one finger, wagging it in his face. “I won’t take no for an answer. You… you both saved the day. I don’t know how, but it’s the least I can do. So please, my driver will take you there, and just… just come say goodbye before you go.”

~o~

Sam had never stayed in a place this posh. It was opulent. Gorgeous. Amazing. And of absolutely no interest to him whatsoever Sam had eyes only for Dean. 

He was a mess. A gorgeous, happy mess. His eyes were sparkling, his cheeks flushed, and he still looked fine as fuck in that sinful suit. Finally giving in to his baser instincts, Sam grabbed Dean’s tie, dragging his brother towards him. 

“Sam? What the-“

Dean’s complaints were muffled as Sam claimed Dean’s mouth with his own. It didn’t take long before the stubborn bastard was leaning into him, opening his mouth and allowed Sam to take and take and take. 

They were both panting by the time Sam let Dean’s mouth free. He didn’t let go of the tie though. He kept a firm hand on it, pulling Dean forward, even as Sam pushed his own hips forward, grinding his cock against Dean’s, which was already twitching and interested. 

“I’m gonna strip you out of that pretty suit before I fuck you into the mattress.”

It didn’t take time to strip Dean out of his clothes. The only thing that really slowed him down was the silk panties Dean wore, gold shot with purple. Sam dragged one gentle finger over his brothers’ bulge, feeling it twitch beneath his finger. It looked so good, so tasty... 

“I can’t believe your panties match your suit.”

Dean blushed, and Sam watched, entranced as the blush traveled from his face down his body, before disappearing beneath the waistband of the silk nothings. Sam kissed around the top of the panties, letting his mouth move down, turning the panties a darker shade, where he sucked on the fabric. Teasing along the side of Dean's cock, he left gentle kisses, before nosing right underneath, opening his mouth and sucking _hard_ on one of Dean's balls. Dean gave a shout, and Sam sucked harder, until Dean's fingers twisted in his hair pulling him away. 

"No, Sam... in your... mouth..."

"As you wish."

Sam kissed his way back up, letting his mouth finally linger over the wet patch forming on appearing on Dean’s panties. 

“Damn, you’re so wet here, Dean. So wet. Want my mouth? Want to fuck my mouth and come down my throat?”

Dean’s strangled agreement was enough for Sam. He roughly pulled the silk panties down, taking Dean deep down his throat the moment his cock sprang free. Dean was already tiled, and Sam could tell he wasn’t going to last long, and doubled down, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked firmly. Dean wriggled beneath him, and Sam grabbed his hips, forcing them still, even as his fingers bruised them place onto Dean’s hips. Moments later Dean was jerking, coming down Sam’s throat as Sam swallowed every last drop. 

As Dean’s cock softened, Sam didn’t let it fall free. Instead he chose to keep licking and sucking even as Dean tried to move away. Fuck he loved playing with his brothers overstimulated cock. But… Sam looked down his body, his own cock nudging insistantly against Dean's hip. Sam resettled his hands on Dean's hips again, ready to flip him over when he was suddenly reminded of Michelle, rubbing herself all over Dean, marking him with her perfume, and he had a better, more urgent plan. 

Dean lay boneless on the bed, and Sam hauled him into a more comfortable position. He pushed his boxers down, growling and finally ripping them off as they stopped him straddling Dean. Dean grunted as Sam settled over him, opening one lazy eye, then closed it, letting Sam get down to business. Wetting his palm with his precome, Sam softly fisted his cock, letting his eyes wander over the beautiful mess that Dean made. But he wanted to make Dean messier. Sam grasped his cock firmly, and it didn’t take long before he coming over Dean’s soft belly and chest. Pretty as Dean looked, covered with Sam's come, Sam didn’t waste a second, reaching down and rubbing it in, rubbing his scent into Dean’s skin. Only when he was satisfied that Dean was covered, did he bend down and stiff along Dean’s belly and chest. 

Yes, he thought, satisfaction oozing out of his every pore. Dean smelt like him. 

Weak as a kitten, Dean batted at his head. “That’s fucking gross, Sam. Thought you were going to fuck me, anyway.” 

Sam took his time laying down beside Dean, getting him comfortably situation before he answering. Given the only move Dean made was to snuggle deeper into Sam’s arms, Sam thought he was fine to ignore it. 

“Oh, I will fuck you, Dean. I’ll tie your hands with that pretty tie you were wearing today, and maybe wrap mine around your cock before I flip you over and fuck you until you come on my cock.”

Dean moaned, pushing his back against Sam’s now soft cock, and Sam just smiled. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk for a week,” he breather in Dean’s ears. “But that, is going to wait until morning. Right now, I just want to sleep.”

And so, with Dean wrapped safe and sound in Sam’s arms, they did.

**Author's Note:**

> It's almost 4am... but I really wanted to write something, because it’s my birthday.


End file.
